schoolofoursfandomcom-20200216-history
Its A Shame
Everyone was informed that there will be no more teams until tomorrow. Declan is ready to play this game, he has his army Bri, Becca and Morgan, and now he's going to work on getting in an alliance with Trey. Because Trey is a strong play with an alliance but it won't be easy. The next morning. Brandyn is happy that Jotrice is gone. He sees Becca in the kitchen area and is talking to her. Declan is around with Becca and Morgan. He's not liking it. Becca really don't want to talk to him, but she corporate just to be nice. He asked her if she have a boyfriend. And she was quick to say yes. Brandyn claims he's just trying to get to know how. Then Bri walks in, and he was standing in the way of the fridge. "Are you gonna more....!?" Brandyn told her to shut up, Brandyn has a temper, back in the School of our's season 2 (Kirk Middle School) he was the new kid, and on his first day, he had a verbal fight with lesandra. Now, it's with Bri. Bri don't back down, Brandyn called her a ugly trashy bitch. She yelled "F*** you!" Becca is trying to calm Bri down. Brandyn is leaving saying that he can't wait until she's gone. Trey, Michael and Tri are hanging, wondering about what going to happened. They know that there is no more teams. Brandyn is coming and he is pissed. Alexis asked him what was going on. He was telling her how Bri snapped out on him because he in the kitchen. Then he called her a racist. Alexis said she don't like her either. Alexis thinks that Bri should be the next one to go. Because she's always being mean and always have an attitude. Michael said she's another Jotrice. Everyone is called down for their next challenge. All 13 gather to hear that their next challenge will have two winners, two teams as one loser. Becca is confused, she tells Alexis that she thinks that the challenge will have two winner like the first week, and the person who comes in last place will be sent home. Then Alexis finish off saying that the two winner will pick the team. Becca knows she's playing the game mentally and that she is a threat. Everyone gets into the van for the challenge. They get to their destination, they see another big mud pool with balls. The objective, that they will run and grab the balls, but there won't be enough balls for everyone so they will wrestle each other to win a ball. Once a person crosses the safe line,mutant person advances to the next round. First is the boys. Dan, Trey, Michael, Tri, Brandyn, Shane and Declan. 7 guys and 4 balls. They all run down, Trey dived in, he knows he's getting a ball but once he's out the mug he can't see. Dan, Micahel, and Declan already has a ball. Brandyn comes in and tackle Dan and took his ball from him. Tri comes up with his ball Shane isn't trying to get aggressive. Brandyn crossed, Declan, Michael, and Tri crossed. Trey, Shane and Dan are out. Dan is really pissed, he feels like Brandyn is over aggressive. Round 2 for the guys, Declan, Tri, Brandyn and Michael all run down gain to get 2 balls. Declan and Michael both have their own, while Brandyn jumped on Michael. Michael looked annoyed and they are fighting over the ball while Tri comes after Declan. Declan crossed the line and is safe. So Tri goes over to Michael and Brandyn to get the ball. Declan just hopes Tri is safe because it will be easy to beat him. Michael has the Ballard is trying to get up and he just goes past through Tri and crossed that line. Declan and Michael are the final 2 for the guys. There's one ball, they race down Declan did a smart thing by pretending to throw the ball to trick Michael, while Michael was looking Declan threw the ball father while Michael is grabbing him. Declan is crawling with Michael still on him until Declan past the safe line. Declan is the winner for the boys. Next is the girls. Alexis, Becca, Kiyah, Bri, Tai and Morgan. There's four balls and the girls are chasing after them. Alexis knows she the strongest girl so she has nothing to worry about. Alexis grabs the first ball and is running up. Tai just let Alexis pass right through, Bri, Becca and Kiyah has balls and Morgan is trying to wrestle down bro, but it was unsuccessful. Going to round 2. Alexis, Bri, Kiyah and Becca. Two balls are they, Alexis is going straight for it. Alexis got one and Kiyah got one. Bri and Becca don't have their balls, so they got to take them from the other but it's too late. One round left. One ball, 2 girls. Alexis and Kiyah. Kiyah got the ball first but Alexis wants it and is trying to take it. Kiyah falls into the mud and Alexis grabs the ball and win. Now Declan and Alexis will be chosing their teams but...there is 13 people, and in order to have equal teams, one person will be left out during chosing teams. The one person will be eliminated. Back at the house, after everyone is washed off. Declan knows he have to choose his new team mates. He still looks at Trey as a target and plans on putting him on his team and plans on joining forces with him. Tai know that she really don't talk to a lot of people here and is going to talk to Alexis and Declan. Declan doesn't really know Tai, and doesn't plans on putting her on his team. Shane goes to Alexis to see if the the season 3 alliance is still intact. Alexis tells him that she don't know, inside, Alexis really don't want to be in an alliance with Shane, it will just keep her a target. So she tells him what he wants to hear. Shane is feeling confident right now. Declan wants to talk to Trey, Declan tells trey that he needs an alliance with him. Trey don't seem too interested in it because, it's Declan. Nobody likes him. Declan knows a few people he wants, Becca, Bri and Morgan. Trey doesn't know who's team he would want to be on, he knows Alexis but he is just not satisfied with the two captains. Time is running out, Brandyn and Kiyah is going to go talk to Alexis Alexis would love to have Kiyah on her team, but she don't really trust Kiyah on her team,she would rather have her on the opposite team in case she up for elimination, Kiyah wouldn't vote for her. She just realized that she needs alliances on the opposite team as well. Declan wants to pull a prank on Brandyn, he gets Dan and Bri. They take container of cloths and switched it with Michael's. Tonight's is the night where they get new team and one person will be leaving. Declan and Alexis are standing while everyone else is sitting on the side. The each chose one person at a time, the one person left over will be eliminated. Alexis has the first pick, after a coin toss. Alexis says she's picking someone she knows has her back, and that's Brandyn. Next is Declan, his first pick is Trey. Alexis planned on picking but she thinks it good for her sake that he's on the opposite team. Alexis next pick, is Becca. Declan is really confused right now, Kiyah was holding that she would have gotten picked. Declan has the next pick and he picks Morgan, Alexis then picks Dan. Michael was picked from Declan. 5 people left, Kiyah, Bri, Shane, Tai and Tri. Alexis's next is Tai. Alexis feels like tai is disposable, in case her team loses. Declan choses Bri. 3 people. Alexis choses Tri. Now it's down to Kiyah and Shane. Declan has the choice who to put on his team. Declan says that Shane is always at the bottom, and feels like Kiyah is more of an competitor, so he choses Kiyah. Shane is the last one picked and he is going home. Shane feels betrayed by Alexis because she told him that he was going to be picked, kiyah is shaking her head up and down because Alexis did not even pick her. Shane walks out, now the orange team consist of Alexis, Brandyn, Becca, Dan, Tai and Tri. And the blue team, Declan, Michael, Trey, Bri, Morgan and Kiyah. Now they have a hint of the next challenge, that it will have something to do with food. Shane is disappoint that he is going home, after he made an alliance to help protect him. He thinks that Declan is a trouble maker, and hopes that either him or Alexis is the next ones to go.